Timeless
by silverblade1999
Summary: Recent rates of children abduction are paranormally high; and all suspicion from the Dojo led to the Borg Industries. The million dollar question was: Why? The city's future was lying in the ninja's hands, but the Digital Overlord had a far, far more twisted scheme to fall easily into defeat. Could the ninjas truly save Ninjago this time?


**First things first: this is clearly out of fun. The ninjas are awesome in their way, LEGO is rad, I don't hate anything, I love then dearly. *sprinkles peace confetti as I skip by***

**I would feel terribly guilty if I do another serious fic and procrastinating ****_three _****fics now, so don't expect a load of updates in a row for this fic because I am concentrating on Deep Beneath as well, and y'know, school, all those garbage. **

**God, I seriously need to think of a better summary.**

**Oh, and I didn't really watch the 2 new episodes of Ninjago. Reason 1) I didn't have Cartoon Network (parents ok) 2) I wanted to wait until there was a decent upload onto a website and not a cam video. 8D I know, picky, but meh. So basically this is not the kind of fanfic to be picky-micky on the facts. **

**Oh, there's quiet a lot of stuff given out here, so if you think it's too sudden and stuff or you need to report this because it's too terrible, *call me maybe* lol just kiddin put a review or send me a message or just report.**

**peace out**

* * *

_"The first impression of a hero depends on the enemy." _

* * *

_Three days ago_

"Hey Jay, are you sure you fixed the handle?" Kai twitched his nose as he jiggled the brass doorknob of the entrance.

"No, I didn't, plus I took off the doorknob so going in and out would be easier." Jay seethed his sarcasm as he stormed next to Kai, and jabbed the key into the keyhole. After a few sharp twitching movements, the door creaked open, letting the harsh morning sunlight barge in. Jay bowed slightly and extended a hand. "Ladies first."

Kai mumbled a cuss, and walked out of the avenue. As soon as the ninja of lightning came out of the comfy shades, Jay flashed on his Ray Bans, grinning proudly at his new accessory. "This limited edition lemon sunblock is so working-"

"Uh, it's actually 9 in the morning. Uvi Rays don't come on until 10 something." Kai recalled a fun fact he read from a advertisement, and Jay snorted, crossing his arms. "Whatever, smarty pants." Kai switched his glance upwards at the sky, his enhanced vision allowing him to gaze at the blazing sun for a second more. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't feel the uneven heat on his body, but it was practically raining cats and dogs yesterday. And that meant he didn't need to waste his time sauntering along the avenue to bring the cargo on his back to his sensei's brother who's on is trip to a martial arts expedition.

"I'm actually missing the old version Garmadon." Kai groaned, adjusting his cap.

"What, because the former evil lord had the evil henchmen to keep his things noted 24/7?" Jay winced as he attempted to heave the waterproof bag upwards to his shoulder level.

"Bingo?"

"You're not the only one who thinks like that, bro." Jay gave him a slap on his bag.

Kai squinted at the address Nya scribbled to him. "One thing your girlfriend has to change is definitely her handwriting." He observed, and looked up to to the signboards, hoping to find a match of the address. Jay chuckled, and waved his hand to evade the heat. "Nah, you don't need fancy handwriting to be a ninja."

"You never know. That's part of being ninja."

"Aw man, how many times do you need to own me?!"

"Okay, I won't own you anymore, just help me find this god darn park!" Kai shoved the piece of paper to Jay, and he watched as his friend took his turn to focus on the words. "Man, my girlfriend needs some serious training on writing."

Kai face palmed.

"Fifth... Estate Street... Okaaaaay wait, how about we split to find?" Jay suggested, and Kai crossed one arm across his flat chest, another hand grazing his chin, a sign of thinking. "Can you remember the address?" He asked the ninja of lightning doubtfully.

"Well, heck yeah, I mean, my girlfriend wrote it. Plus, photographic memory~" He sang as he tapped his temple lightly.

"Then I'll have the paper." Kai grinned at his friend. "Race you to the park."

"The last one gets the ultimate privilege clean the kitchen for two Sundays." Jay bet with a malicious smirk, and zoomed off.

Kai jogged off, his eyes constantly switching from signboards to signboards.

_Five Estate Street, Five Estate street, Five Estate... got it!" _Kai hissed with triumph as he turned to the direction of the arrow pointing towards his destination.

The park's size wasn't comparable to a Olympic football field, but it had a impressive length that seem to stretch to a long end. On the bosom was a emerald green lake, its surface as calm as polished glass, ringed by a hill of calming grass green and canopies of pine trees stretching as a shade. A path of unique pastel orange rock was patched together narrowly, enough space for two joggers to pass yet to allow as much green space as possible at the same time. Gazebos of dark wood for the frames and modern bluish glass as roof and balconies were scattered in a uniform of a hundred feet for every one, some empty. The activity was far from bustling. It was a weekend and it's 9, after all.

"The gazebo with a torch at the right side and garbage can on the other... seriously, is my sister only specific in lectures?" He mumbled to himself, and tucked the note back into his pocket, jogging down the park in search of a gazebo with a torch and a garbage can on either side... among hundreds of other gazebos. Fantastic.

_Jeez, at least wish me luck. _

After half an hour of fruitless searching, the ninja of fire ended up finding at least seven gazebos with a torch and a garbage can on either side. Finally, when he decided to rest for a moment and wait for the ninja of lighting so he had help, a cold, harsh voice came from his back.

_"Hello, Kai." _

* * *

"Your movements can't be too agile. You might fall or something from trying to dodge. Try to block some of the attacks with your elbow or knees."

Nya grunted in reply at her elder brother's comment and hauled herself up from the training mat for the millionth time, trying her best to ignore the searing burns of her muscles.

The ninja of fire stretched his grip to the edges of the baton handle. "Anticipate your enemy's motion by analyzing at their stance. It's all about the posture that makes different techniques go nicely. Now, what can the enemy deal with this?"

Her once sharp brain bleakly chugged to life as Nya attempted examined his stance, like a coal train striving for warmth amidst a howling blizzard. Her mind was a empty universe of brain cells begging her to crash. As usual, Kai barely noticed.

"When you see the hands at the edges, he or she is going to use the tip of the weapon as a assumption of an attack, but the best way to use the baton in this position is to block. Do your _shomen._" Kai instructed. His sister slid one step forward, and sliced the air with her wooden training sword as if to draw a perfect line just to be intercepted with a thrust forward of her brother's weapon, the centre of the handle left to resist her strike.

"See the efficiency? But if I try a attacking scheme with this stance..." Kai trailed off and immediately withdrew from her blade before thrusting the right side of his baton, it was like a harsh pat of the cushion her shoulder. "Unless there's a sharp end at the tip of them, you're screwed, but other than that it's not very effective."

Before the ninja could continue droning on, the young woman surrendered to her exhaust. Letting out a exasperated sigh, she secured herself onto the mat and smiled languidly, relief from the dying pain.

"Well, I hoped you remembered everything." Kai frowned at her sister, but Nya was too tired to reply him. "I've been... worried." He added quietly, and left the training room, closing the door and leaving her to the dead air as company.

_I've been... worried. _

The last words echoed in her dimmed mind. _That was his last words? What is it with him?_ She addressed to herself as she stared up onto the creaking ceiling fan as it spilled grey dust from its blades as it spun, throbbing mildly from the ceiling.

Ever since he had excused himself to a appointment with Dareth and Sensei Garmadon on an evening three days ago, the normal impulsive, last-minute obnoxious brother had morphed into something else not of her liking. It was as if he was possessed by a miserable creature of sorrow, and it creeped everyone out more than Zane ever did, especially his own sister.

This kind of events weren't frequent- scratch that, it was the first time he was acting like this. And now he was training her as he was going to die if she didn't finish the whole of martial arts within a day. Yesterday he lead the training of the ninjas, and she ended up spending the night listening to the gratingly off toned chorus of wailing complains. She sighed inwardly, her heart weighing heavier by brood.

A cool baritone voice yanked her thoughts away for the briefest moments.

"Dinner is ready."

Nya held back a surprised gasp at the sudden presence of Zane, who seemed to materialize at the front of the door where Kai left. She shaped her lips into a big 'O'.

"Oh, uh, alright! I'll be getting up now.. agh... I'll help with the rice..." Nya stuttered as she balanced on her squatting position, before hauling herself up. Zane tilted his head. "Are you alright? My evaluation interface says your physical form is suffering from severe lethargy."

_Oh, damn nindroids and their fancy language. _"Oh no, I'm cool." She suppressed what was supposed to be an assuring smile to the ninja of ice, and hobbled out of the room and gritting her teeth.

When Nya entered the dining room with the dishes, Cole was already sitting there with the top half of his body sprawled across the whole table. He must be freshly from training, because room reeked of his sweat, overwhelming the mouthwatering aura of the food. She was ready to give the ninja of earth another lecture before it hit her that today was supposed to be the days she was hating dinner.

"Wait, why was Zane on duty?" Nya narrowed her eyes at the lazing ninja, who replied a slightly surprised face at her. "Oh, I thought you didn't mind having an extra day of good dinner." He slurred, forcing his eyes to look from the table.

"I'm not worried about dinner, I'm worried about your responsibility." Nya retorted, distributing the bowls of rice across the low mahogany red table. "Three of the sensei are not here and you guys are already acting like kids."

"Chill, who said we're not having any daddies here?" Cole mumbled as he buried himself under his arms. "Look at Kai. All grown up mentally in less than three days. Plus, we don't wear diapers or at least we don't poop on them anymore Nya, so just give us some space."

Nya opened her mouth to fire back an excuse before the ninja of fire walked into view.

_Speak of the devil. _Nya regarded quietly as Kai ambled through the empty space between the wall and the dining cushions and dropped his body on his usual place across Cole, on his favorite cherry red cushion. His face held an empty space of features that was carved with no emotions. Nya observed as Kai grabbed the nearest spoon and quietly fed himself. _  
_

Where was the Kai that ran into the room barking the latest news of his missing undies? Where was the Kai that was the first once that eats even with Sensei Wu's dagger look? She wish she knew.

Cole shot an sarcastic glance at Nya. _See? _

The next moment, Lloyd burst through the dojo's mahogany door entrance, his cheeks beet red, along with Jay whose laughter was almost so constant it made Nya uneasy. The ninja of lightning was leaning on to the green ninja to balance himself, which Lloyd wasn't very please of. Well, that was going well until Jay slapped Lloyd's back out of wild humor and the green ninja fell.

"G-g-uys!" He wheezed at the three pair of eyes at the dining table. "Some girls are cosplaying Lloyd's pajamas outside the dojo!"

"YES! YES! HA! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE FANGIRLS IN MY TEDDY BEAR SUIT!" Cole hissed in triumph, snapping out of his sitting position and dancing all around the dining room. "How many were there?" He added.

"S-s-ix. IT WAS SO AWESOME, I SHOULD GET A CAMERA AND- AND-" Jay stopped to hiccup, and Lloyd's frown grew so wide it touched his chin, his cheeks growing unbearably hot. "It was my favorite Doomsday jammies." He whispered, and stormed off into another direction to the dorm rooms. Jay still lied on the mat, clutching his stomach and laughing to such an extent Nya was worried he might pee.

"Leave poor Lloyd, Jay." Nya's face was marked with a smirk, and looked up from her meal.

Kai was rising from his half finished meal and stormed towards Jay.

"Where did you go?" He half hissed, which left Nya's breath unregistered. _Uh oh. _

Jay looked up, taking in a few seconds to realize Kai was hovering right above him. "To get some soap supplies?" He croaked, and bust into laughter again. "You should see your face, man, you look like a loopy gorilla-"

"WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG?! YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HOURS YOU'VE LOST?! THE ENEMY IS CLOSING IN AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW, YOU SON OF A SLUG!"

Cole and Nya stared wide eyed as the insult hit Jay like a hammer, stripping off the humor to expose the shock and hurt as Kai's words sank in. Nya couldn't take it anymore. "Kai, Jay was just going to take the soap supplies from Mrs. Peach-"

"You told him to, didn't you?" Kai's head snapped to her direction, causing her to back. "Didn't you see the attack from that came a week ago? Jay was never good in his blocking skills. Lloyd is a baby relying on his powers. And now you're telling them to do like life was a month ago. What is wrong with you, Nya? I thought you were reliable enough."

"Kai-"

He was already gone.

* * *

The sky fell to a endless galaxy of midnight blue, the starving darkness swallowed every single light except for the moon in the perfect shape of a glowing pearl hanging in the sky.

The life of the city died, awaiting the light to dawn upon and resurrect itself again.

Far into the metropolis, a legless man stood in the tallest building of all Ninjago City. He stared into the horizon outlined in the shapes of proud, towering buildings, his man made, metallic heart pumping ever so softly as his creations gleamed under the moonlight without the need of their artificial lights.

_His creations. _

The word echoed inside him like a gong, pushing up the white hot fury that constantly hid and emerge.

Of all the things the Digital Overlord had control over him, he commanded to transform Cyrus's greatest, most successful innovative project back into piles of rubble. The sole vision of his lovely community falling to ashes struck a overwhelming pain that was so hard to bear. _Why_? He looked down to his body, reconstructed horrifically into a weapon to toy with. He was no longer a bright, sharp inventor to public's hearts. He wasn't even human anymore. He was a monster. A tyrant.

All because of _him_.

What was the purpose of looking upon shattered wills that once belonged to innocent hearts? The destruction that belonged to a happy family? **_What was the sole purpose of evil?_** He whispered to himself inwardly.

A metallic, raspy hiss cut into the man's world of thoughts.

_It was never called evil, Doctor Borg. It was simply a more civilized term for madness. _

Though fazed, Cyrus sighed and spun around, his manufactured legs tapping the sleek white ground softly like a spider's. In front of him was a darkened silhouette, solid enough to be clarified as a man with his feet tapping on the thick persian rug.

_Tut, tut, Cyrus. Bending the rules again? _

"Bending?" His throbbing voice was thick and waxed with all the rage he wanted to unleash on him since the very first day the Overlord loomed over his shining future. "I set the rules here. You trampled them all with your cretinous, cold blooded schemes." He paused for a while, praying to see a surprised face that could at least bring out a small token of triumph.

_Destroying your greatest creation is only the beginning of your long journey into my rule, Cyrus. _

"Enough with the never ending gibberish from your mouth." Cyrus snapped. "I have the power to do anything you want. If I die, you have no capable manpower anymore, and you cannot deny that fact." The man observed his exploding attitude as he stiffened. _Ha. _Cyrus thought to himself.

_My, my, you're much more self centered than I assumed, aren't you?_ Cyrus can hear the sneering edge._ I am the true mastermind here, and you are just another little puppy chained to my domain. And now you, my little puppy, will be listening to me now. Project Armee has been reconsidered. _

The last five words almost made his metallic heart stop.

* * *

**Oooooooooh who talked to Kai**

**his fairy god great great great grandfather? 8D **

**sorry if I suck at this plot, I have no idea what to write for openings.**

**meh just do whatever you want if you know the next chapter's crap, review, favorite, bleh, and good night/noon/evening/morning **

**toodles**


End file.
